The Life of a Glitch
' '''is an fanfic created by User:Ami670. It is focusing more on Glitchy, especially when the game was plugged in, being discovered, and other various adventures... It somewhat also reveals more of her backstory. Characters Protagonists *Glitchy van Fauxacrid Other Characters *Vanellope von Schweetz *Various Sugar Rush Racers/Characters *Nougetsia Brumblestain *Torvald Batterbutter *Sticky Wipplesnit *Citrusella Flugpucker *Scrappy van Fauxacrid *Raspistine Villains/Neutral *Turbo Minor Characters *Sugar Rush Developers ''ask if you want to be added Story Prolouge It wasn't exactly the best day to be, well, pleasent. The release of the game ''Sugar Rush Speedway was due to be released in two months, and there is a minor arguement between a designer and the developers.'' Developer One: We can't have this for the main character! Their main characer, or the princess, was a little girl with red hair. She looked like an average little girl; sure enough she didn't look like a princess. She was one of those "tomboy" or "down-and-dirty" type princess. That is what irked the developers. Developer Two: This won't be appealing to the audience! Developer Three: Why don't we just make a new character, and base her off of the "main character". Developers One and Two: That's not a bad idea. Developer One: I mean, we have enough time to make a new character. *He turns to look at the designer* Sorry pal, I like your creativity, but this one has got to go. And so, the catch was that the developers didn't tell the designer that they actually removed Glitchy from not only the game, but from the coding. Once he found out, this had made the designer really mad. For the two months, he tried figuring out how to get his creation back into the game. He forgot what her name was, and since she was technically a "glitch", he had renamed her as "Glitchy van Fauxacrid", so it would be (somewhat) similar to "Vanellope von Schweetz" (has a nice ring to it, don't you think?). It was also days before ''Sugar Rush's release.'' Designer: Oh just wait! My old creation will be better than that Vanellope character! But there was a mistake. He forgot to add Glitchy as a racer. He had her kart and everything; he just forgot to mark her a racer. Before he got the chance to fix it, a developer had walked in. Developer Two: What are you doing? Designer: I'm checking the game... Why? Developer Two: Oh... well hurry up, we gotta release this game to Litwak's Arcade. And pronto! Before hauling this away to Litwak's Arcade, the designer said his last words to the game. Designer: I'm sorry I didn't mark you as a racer, Glitchy... I'm terribly sorry, just be glad I added you... But what they all didn't know was that, somehow and somewhere, Glitchy had developed a bad side to herself, waiting for revenge... Chapter One It was the first day for the game ''Sugar Rush Speedway to be plugged into Litwak's Arcade. Many people were excited to see a new game be plugged in, as it has been a while since a game has been installed in the well known arcade.'' Finally, after an exciting, but hard day for the game, the arcade had finally closed for the night. Which means, Sugar Rush can finally get a break. But of course, a lot of the Sugar Rush racers were buzzing. Vanellope (the main character, princess of the land, and fastest character): Did you just see me zoom right past Taffyta? Taffyta (the sassy, but nice if you don't agitate her, girl. The second fastest racer): Yeah yeah, we know Vanellope. You beat me. Rancis (the "attractive" one, as the girls would put him as): She still kicked your butt, Taffybutt. Candlehead (the witty one): Let's not talk about this, right now. Let's go do something else, like go to the Ice Cream shop? Vanellope, Rancis, and Taffyta: Not a bad idea. So forth, the four racers, along with the other unnamed racers, had followed Vanellope to the Ice Cream shop, as they called it "Ice Cream Palace". Meanwhile, somewhere else in the Sugar Rush land, a little girl with red hair was laying unconscious on the solid chocolate-like ground. She had been unconscious the whole time the game was played. But she suddenly started to shift a bit, which means she is waking up. Carefully and slowly, she wakes up. It is revealed on her kart, which is a few feet away from her, that her name is "Glitchy". After realizing after a bit, "Glitchy" figured out her full name; Glitchy van Fauxacrid. Glitchy: Oh, what the heck has happened to me? Of course, Glitchy didn't know what happened to her; she had been asleep the whole time. Funny to think about it, she wasn't too far away from the Ice Cream Palace, as Glitchy could see the various ''Sugar Rush racers walk outside the stoor. One of them, a pink colored one looked similar to the Alaskan looking one (which is Nougetsia), was looking in Glitchy's direction. Glitchy hoped that the racer wasn't looking at her, but it turns out she wasn't.'' Glitchy: *hides herself* That was close.... Should I introduce myself to them? Maybe they can tell me who I actually am. Even though the racers couldn't see Glitchy, they could see her kart. A racer eventually pointed this out. Sticky (a recolor of another racer): Look! There's a kart! Let's go check it out. The other racers, even Vanellope, agreed to check out the "mysterious" kart. Glitchy started to get a bit hostile; she starting to develop the feeling that she never likes it if one touches her stuff. Once the racers were close enough to her kart, Glitchy had jumped out, and she glitching out alot (this means that Glitchy is irritated). Glitchy: *glitching occasionally through some words* DON'T TOUCH MY KART YOU LITTLE FUDGING TURDS! All the other racers had jumped from her sudden action, but not Vanellope. Even the "toughest" racer Taffyta, had jumped. It was probably because they had never seen anything like this. But Glitchy became afraid of herself, as now she wondered if they'll accept her. Without warning, she jumped into her kart and speeded away. Other Racers: Who was she? Taffyta: *mutters* A mistake. Vanellope: Oh come on Taffyta. Don't say that. She could have been lost, you know? Taffyta: I guess, but I don't really care anyway. Vanellope: *thinking* But seriously, who was that racer, and what was her deal? But it's really awkward to think about that she almost looks like me... Chapter Two After all of that drama, Glitchy had finally retreated away from the racers. She was in Candy Cane Forest, but she didn't know that. She didn't know ''anything, ''really. All she knew what that her name was Glitchy van Fauxacrid and that her only thing that she had was this kart. Glitchy got out of her kart, and just looked at it. Something inside told Glitchy that this was her destiny; to be a racer. And she stuck with it. Glitchy: I might as well find out more about this bizz. And so, Glitchy decided the proper thing to do was explore. So she went in the Candy Cane Forest. '' Glitchy: This is an interesting place. So much candy canes though. ''As Glitchy kept going further and further in, she heard voices. She realized that ''they ''were following her. Great. So Glitchy decided to run as fast as she could. She went even more faster when she was glitching. Glitchy was heading for the exit. As she got up the trail, she saw the door and BAM! Glitchy: Wait, WHAT?! Unfortunately, Glitchy could not get through the door. Glitchy: You have got to be kidding me. Why can't I go through?! Vanellope: *right behind Glitchy* Because glitches can't leave their game. Glitchy: *turns her head* ... glitch?! Glitchy. Glitch. Is this what Glitchy truly was? Some dumb old glitch, never meant to be existing?! The thought was enfuriating her. Glitchy: So I am just this... glitch?! Explains my fudging name. Taffyta: Language, please, glitch *says with a sassy, annoyed attitude* Glitchy: I'm not the one acting like a primadonna over there. So go sit there and act pretty, okay? Thanks. Taffyta: Hmph. Vanellope: I guess.. you're a glitch then. I don't know what to say. Glitchy: I see... but why are you following me?! Rancis: To get to know you, miss... Foeacid? Glitchy: Fauxacrid, peabutt. Why would you want to get to know me...? Candlehead: You seem, interesting. I've never heard of a glitch. Vanellope: Because they're not common. Uh doi. Glitchy: Interesting... maybe you guys aren't as bad as you seem. Swizzle: Just don't trust Gloyd. He throws pranks, constantly. Gloyd: Hey!! Everybody else giggles, except Glitchy. She just bares a small smile. Gloyd: You seem like a person to be hard to entertain, yes? Glitchy: Pfft, yes. Gloyd: Don't worry, I will get you, someday. Glitchy: I'd love to see you try that one. So, everybody was peaceful after that. They never treated Glitchy differently, though Taffyta remained sassy but suspicious. Everybody seemed happy. Until, a dark mysterious figure enters ''Sugar Rush. ''The person eyes it all around, and laughs sadistically. It sounded so eerie and scarce. ???: A perfect game for me to take over. And I'll be waiting for you, Miss Fauxacrid. When we meet... I'll make it unforgettable. Chapter Three Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanon Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Aly's Fanfictions